The Cycle of War and Peace
by Enderchild 080
Summary: Glitches. They exist in practically every game, even Minecraft. But when things go downhill, it is up to a small girl whether or not to free the infamous glitch known as LoSt LeTtEr who might save her world – or completely annihilate it. Rated T because of psychological horror, my own paranoia and a downer ending. (One-shot)


**Hey, Enderproxies! How's it going?**

**Anyways, this is a one-shot about an OC of mine, a minecraft glitch of the type 'game-breaker', or 'reality-breaker' for Minecraftians (that is the worst type xD). It's name is LoSt_LeTtEr, a little homage to missingno (which basically means 'Missing Number', go figure). If you want to know more about it, such as what it looks like, what exactly it can cause and how to 'summon' it, go check out my DA account. :D**

**Let's go explore, the depths of a glitch's mind, shall we? D**

**But first, a word of warning, so you can't say 'You didn't warn me': there will be no gore, but a bit of body horror, along with suspension and 'read-between-the-lines' content (le has forgotten the right word xD)**

**P.S.: LoSt_LeTtEr talks backwards. Usually it also randomly turns words into anagrams, but that would be a pain to understand. Good luck deciphering.**

**So...minecraft belongs to mojang, jeb, notch, herobrine, ecetera, LoSt_LeTtEr is mine, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!**

**ONTO THE STORY! [**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her cautious footsteps resonated through the dark corridor. It was cold, freezing cold, her once white, now dirty night dress was incapable of keeping her warm. Moss grew on the walls and the _plip, plip, plip _of water could be heard. She clutched a big key in her hand, rusty and old, staining her small hands.

_SCCCCREEAAAAAAAAHHHHHKKKK..._

A scream emitted from somewhere in front of her, it sounded more like bending metal than a human yell, but not in pain...more like someone – or something – was incredibly bored and frustrated.

Her breath was caught in her throat, but after a few seconds of shock she continued.

A room opened in front of her, dimly illuminated by a few redstone torches. There was the sound of chains scratching on the ground and on skin. Something big was in front of her, but the creature was concealed by shadows, only two red dots that seemed to serve as pupils were visible, glowing, fixed on her, piercing right through her thoughts.

She quickly took a torch from its fixture and placed it in front of it, she wanted to see it better. The second she did, however, she regretted it immediately.

The...thing... had the face of a young man, with creamy ash-colored skin, curly light blue hair with a tint of grey, a wolf- or cat-like snout instead of a nose and big, strangely honest eyes, courtesy of the red glowing dots. His right hand was somewhat odd-looking, but at least human, the complete opposite to his left side, which was the one of an Enderman. Where one's stomach normally would be two giant white tentacle-esque hands sprouted out. His 'real' feet were twisted back and had the shape of the hind paws of a Creeper. He wore a ripped orange shirt, along with trousers in a slightly darker shade. His appearance was topped by a grey skeletal tail that had long spikes at its end. Chunks of his body were replaced by blue lines of ones and zeros.

At any other point she would've run, but chains were tightly around his four hands, the feet, neck and tail, lining to the center of his body where a big lock hung. The words 'GLITCH PROOF' were embedded in the handcuffs around his tentacle-hands. With a strained sound the creature tried to lower his head down to her, but a single second chain from his neck bound him to the wall.

She took a careful step backwards.

„Who are you?" She whispered, her voice hollow and quiet.

The being froze in his efforts to get close to her and simply stared at her, a thin smile creeping on his colorless lips.

"?uoy era ohW„ It spoke with her own voice, but in a warped way. It took her a few seconds to understand that he simply repeated her words.

„Why do you speak backwards?"

"?sdrawkcab keaps uoy od yhW„ She frowned.

„Stop that or I'll go away! I asked first." The girl added after a few seconds, a small pout on her lips. The smile faltered a bit.

".yakO„

„Okay! And now answer my questions: Who are you? And why do you speak backwards?"

".sdrawkcab skaeps ohw eno eht er'uoy ebyaM„ She thought a bit about this statement.

„Well, I think I talk normal. And now the other one. Answer the other one."

"?taht wonk uoy t'noD„

„Err...Human-Ender-Creeper-Ghast-Wither-Thing?" He shook his head, smiling ever so slightly.

".ti wonk uoY .eman ym yaS .eno evarb a er'uoY„ Fear appeared in her eyes, age-old, rooting in the very beginnings.

„No."

".ti yaS„ She gulped, her throat going dry.

„...LoSt_LeTtEr." The glitch nodded and stood up to his full height. His proudness of being the legendary reality-breaker whom many campfire tales ranked around was clear to see, even though he was currently incapable of wrecking any havoc.

"?ereh m'I yhw wonk uoy oD .lrig dooG„

„You killed almost everyone in our village some hundred years ago..."

".erutan ym s'tI .ecnetsixe fo tuo hctilg yeht semitemoS .sehctilg hcuot I enoyrevE .dechtilG .dellik toN„

„So you're imprisoned because you're the way you are?"

"?riafnu taht t'nsI .seY„

„...Yeah."

"?em eerf uoy dluoW„

„...No!" She shouted and backed away, key clutched safely in her hands.

„.ylenol os, derob os m'I .kcol eht ni yek eht tuP .esaelP„

„Who chained you up?" He looked up to the ceiling and gestured with his Enderman-hand in a fit of uncertainty.

".em rof emas eht kool lla snamuH .wonk t'nod I...hhhA" He answered, shrugging.

„And I?"

".won litnu uoy fo eno ot deklat t'nevah I .ebyam ,tnereffid tib A„ She looked at the rusty key in her hands.

„Why...why do you glitch everything?"

".yaw taht ma I„

„Is it true that...that Notch and Herobrine created you per accident?"

"?ereh uoy era yhw ,lrig yaS .wonk I lla s'taht dna ma I .aedi on evah I .ereht em tog uoy...mhu...no ,llew...re...I„ The girl looked at him, an unspoken determination in her eyes.

„Dad said 'When everything goes downhill and human kills human, take the key and go to the mountain temple'. People don't trust each other and war begins, LoSt_LeTtEr and I don't want to loose my home, too..." She frowned. „How could you stop it?"

".lla ton ylniatrec tub ,spuorg emos etinu yam ecnareppa yM .ecaep fo tpecnoc eht nettogrof sah dniknamuh ,desaec evah sboM fo sdnuos ehT .slatrom uoy ot ecnereffid ni ,emit fo esnes etarucca yrev a evah I .em ni sepoh ynam oot dah eh tub ,trams si rehtaf ruoY„

„A few is enough! But...can I trust you?" The glitch bent his neck back in a fit of surprise, then he let out a roaring laughter.

"!esle _enoyna_ naht erom EM tsurt nac uoy ,dlihc yM„ He loomed down on her, grin wider than ever.

"!drow ym uoy evig I .uoy ot eil reven ll'I taht esimorp I ,won dna ereH :netsiL„

She smiled a bit. At least one she could trust.

„What will happen if I free you?"

".seunitnoc elcric eht dna raw ot kcab s'ti retal sraey dnasuoht erom wef a dna sraey dnasuoht dnuora rof lamron ot kcab seog gnihtyreve ,sevlesmeht sdog eht fo pleh eht htiw ,em laes ot eganam lliw enoemos ,esruoc fO .tol a ,amard dna etaH .oot ,feirG .neppah lliw niaP„

„But there will be peace, yes?"

".sevil emos fo tsoc eht tA„

„One last thing. They say that you can transmit memories of those you glitched. Can you show me one of those?"

"...resolc emoC .eruS„

Tentatively, she reached out to touch his hand, but stopped as he twitched away from her.

".hcuot t 'nod ,hctaw ,lriG„ She nodded and took a single step closer, closing her eyes.

_She found herself invisible, floating. The room she was in was plain, white, but well illuminated with a single table and two chairs. Two men sat on them. One was younger, with short black hair, looking as if he was about to have a breakdown, while the other was significantly older, wearing the clothes of a city guard or something similar._

„It's okay, Thomas." _The older one spoke._ „Please continue."

„That...THING! The nightmare!..." _Thomas nearly shouted, the sound of dread in his voice. He slopped back in his seat, burying his head in his hands._ „He...no, IT!..."

„Right. Can you, can you please describe what he looked like?" _The guard asked in a calming tone. The young man looked at him, shivering slightly, but he seemed to calm down._

„It...it was tall. It appeared to be wearing clothes, but..." _He sniffed, his voice cracking._ „...There's no way it was human. There's no...way." _His eyes has a distant look as he remembered what he saw._ „One arm almost hit the ground, I...I've, I've never seen anyone like it..."

_A shaky breath._

„Those horrible FUCKING HANDS!..." _He screeched, tears welling up in his eyes. The guard didn't seem to actually believe him, but Thomas obviously didn't care. _„...REACHING for me...but." _He interrupted himself._ „But...NO, there was no...it was not...not human...not Mob...WHAT DID I SEE?!" _The guard reached out for his shoulder now, concerned. _

„Thomas, please calm dow-"

„NO!..." _He screamed, swatting the hand away and leaning over the table. _„I FUCKING SAW, YOU SON OF A B-" _He, once again, interrupted himself and gulped the insult down staring at his shaky hands._

„It's coming for me!...I can't sleep, I CAN'T LIVE!-" _His delirious gaze suddenly focused on the wall behind the guard. As she followed his stare, she noticed a couple of pixels becoming colorless and vanishing. A light grey hand slowly reached from the inside of the hole and grabbed on its edges. Thomas' eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, causing the chair to fall over. _

„No, no...NO NO, OH GOD, OH NOTCH, IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU..." _His speech turned into incomprehensible screams as the creature showed itself more and more. The guard, giving up his tries to calm the panicking man, turned around – and stared right into LoSt_LeTtEr's face. _

„Look, Thomas, there is no-...HOLY NETH-" _The curse was cut short as his other hand grabbed him by the neck, causing the touched skin to dissolve into lines of code. As the reality-breaker finally let go, the now barely recognizable person lied on the ground, twitching and spazzing. The girl watched as he reached for Thomas, who seemed to have lost his voice by now. _

The transmission ended and she found herself back in the dim glitch prison, shivering.

„So that's what will happen..." She stared at the key.

".em eerF„

The girl sighed and before she could decide otherwise, she pushed it in the lock, turning it around once, twice, then quickly stepping back to give him space. Rust and dirt crumbled on he ground. At first nothing seemed to happen. Then, with a sudden movement, LoSt_LeTtEr shook his body and took three steps forward, causing the chains to clatter on the ground. He rubbed his neck with obvious satisfaction, then stared down at her. Only now the child noticed his aura, he appeared to radiate a hypnotizing mix of mind-numbing terror and soothing security. The red pupils glued her to the spot. Slowly, oh so slowly, he stretched his tentacle-hands towards her, lifting her up and pressing the girl on his chest, a deathly hug. Her skin burned like acid as she felt her very being erased from reality, but she was still unable to move, paralyzed. She wanted to scream, to struggle, but eventually gave up.

".rebmemer lliw I .uoy knahT„ LoSt_LeTtEr whispered in her ear. Tears welled up in her eyes. He didn't lie. Pain and grief were indeed going to happen.

LoSt_LeTtEr watched as the little girl dissolved into Ones and Zeros. With a flick of its enderian hand it caused a glitched sword to materialize in it, then it slowly strolled out of its former prison, causing the ground to turn into small chunk holes with every step. A smile, sincere, yet full of lunacy was plastered upon its face as it took the path to the nearest village.

".dlihc ,uoy rebmemer lliw I„

Time to do what it could do best.

* * *

**EDIT**

**found some spelling errors, fixed that.**

**GIGANTIC THANKS goes to iliketoreviewthegoodstries for being my first reviewer EVOUR!**

**Thank you! I squee'd like a schoolgirl!**


End file.
